


i like you so much

by IcyRedRose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, calebs a good boy, drunk jester, jester makes jokes cause she SAD, you can't give consent if you're drunk my friends!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyRedRose/pseuds/IcyRedRose
Summary: Jester gets drunk and visits Caleb.





	i like you so much

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @andyouareblue, I'll be posting a link on there as well! :)

Caleb was sat on his bed in the Xhorhaus, going through his notes on dunamancy. He sighed and ran his hand through his freshly cleaned hair. He had his new clothes so he felt he should look nicer to go with them. He looked up as there was a knock at the door.

“ _Ja_ , come in.”

The door opened slightly and Jester slipped in, closing the door quickly with her back. She had her head down, looking at the ground.

“Oh, Jester. I thought you were Nott.” Caleb turned and re-positioned himself to face her, placing his books off to the side. “Is there something you needed?”

She looked up with her eyes, which Caleb could see between the strands of her hair. There was a smile across her face that he hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t quite her mischievous smile, but it was something close to it. 

Jester closed the distance between them, and before Caleb knew what was happening she was climbing onto his lap, her fingers running through his hair, then her lips were on his. Heat flooded his body as he realized what was happening. The shock now gone, he returned the kiss, putting his hands on either side of her head. Jester groaned and deepened the kiss, pushing Caleb back a bit. 

Though Caleb was overjoyed at the idea of finally kissing Jester, he realized this wasn’t quite normal. Using all of his self control he pushed her back by her shoulders and held her at arm's length. “Jester, what’s going on?” He said breathlessly. It was now he could taste the alcohol on his lips.

Her hands moved down to play with his shirt. “Well, you know… Fjord doesn’t really want me in the way I wanted him… You’ve always been so good to me Cayleb. I just thought you maybe would want to have fun with me maybe.” Jester looked into his eyes. “Don’t you want me?” She started to tug at the buttons on his shirt.

“Oh, Jester.” He gave her a tight smile and put his hands down on her hips.

She smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss him again, but Caleb pushed her off his lap, though still holding onto her to make sure she doesn’t fall. 

“Caleb!” Jester stomped her foot on the ground. He got to his feet, putting an arm around her to stabilize her.

“Sorry, but I can’t let you do this.” Jester pouted as he led her out of the room towards the stairs. “You’ll feel better when you have a clear mind, and you’ll see that your feelings will be different by then.”

She mumbled as she leaned into his chest. “No they won’t…” 

Caleb made it to the base of the stairs. “ _Ja_ , you’re going to need to help me here, I am not strong enough to carry you up the stairs.” Sighing, she leaned off him a bit and they made their way up to her and Beau’s room. 

Entering the room Caleb found that Beau wasn’t there. “Great.” He whispered. “Here, lay down.” He pulled back the covers for her and she listened to him. She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows, and stretched out her arms to him.

“Oooh are you going to join me Cay-leb?” Without saying anything, Caleb tossed the blanket back over her. He told her to stay where she was and left the room. A minute later he returned with a cup of water and sat next to her.

“Drink this, _liebling_ , okay?” 

Jester took the cup and held it at her chest for a moment, looking solemnly into the water. “Don’t you like me Caleb?”

Caleb put a hand on her cheek, causing her to look up at him. “Jester. I like you _so_ much. Enough that I’m not going to disrespect you by taking advantage while you’re like this. Don’t worry you’ll come to your senses in the morning. You probably won’t even remember it.” The last sentence his voice dropped. He could feel warmth spreading into her cheeks and as he felt his do the same he dropped his hand. “G-goodnight, Jester.”

He stood up quickly and headed toward the door. “Wait!” Caleb looked over his shoulder as his hand rested on the doorknob. “Will-Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?” 

Smiling softly, Caleb sighed and walked back to the bed. “Okay, but no funny business, _ja_?” She nodded, downing the water in the cup, and curled up back under the blanket. Caleb sat down at the foot of the bed and listened to Jester hum a song.

 

When Beau arrived back from her training, she found Caleb curled up, asleep next to a heavily snoring Jester.


End file.
